Musicality
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: Influenced by Oshitari, Gakuto hits a shot at his own musicality.


August 15, 2007 to August 18, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary:** Influenced by Oshitari, Gakuto tries to find his own musicality. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------_  
Musicality  
_------------

* * *

"Gakuto, you can't always spend your time practicing tennis when you're about to fail music class," reminded Oshitari Yuushi as the two were walking home from school, "If you fail one class, you know what Hyoutei does…"

"I know, I know," grumpily replied Muhaki Gakuto, "But how am I supposed to pass? It's not like I'm good at music…"

"Well," suggested Oshitari as he rubbed his chin deftly, "You can try impressing our music teacher just for a moment and maybe she can raise your grade for that time…"

Gakuto's head literally lit up of an idea, and he slapped his friend's back before running off, "See you later, Yuushi!"

He could only look at his friend in a confused manner before smirking and shaking his head, "Gakuto…"

* * *

The next morning, the third year immediately ran to the music room and spoke with his teacher.

"All right, Muhaki-san. If you perform well with your instrumental or vocal skills, I'll allow you to pass for this term. Let's see how you do with your singing first." She instructed Gakuto to sing the scale or rather the Do-Re-Mi in perfect pitch.

"Dooooooooo, REEEE, Mi, FAAAAAAAA –"

"Enough, Muhaki-san!" yelled the teacher as she covered her ears. He shut his mouth and looked puzzled at his sensei. She sighed and walked into the closet to withdraw a large case of instruments snuggled perfectly in their rested spots.

"Try the flute then, Muhaki-san."

Eagerly he accepted the woodwind instrument and tried to put his fingers on the right positions. Of course, he did not know which finger belonged to which hole, and therefore when he tried playing a few notes, they rather came out…airy and full of spit.

Sensei could only look at him with the most menacing and horrifying expression she could plaster onto her face.

Quickly taking the instrument away and wiping the inside clean with a cloth, she placed it back and instead took out a clarinet for him to play. As his hands reached out to grab it, Sensei drew back and placed it back, muttering to herself. Sighing, she reluctantly led the third year to another part of the room.

"Firstly, singing is a bit pitchy there. Secondly, woodwind instruments are not best for you since you don't know the keys or how to position them correctly. So here are some string instruments; but do be careful, Muhaki-san, for these can break very –"

One of the violin strings snapped, and most were plucked. The music teacher widened her eyes and frantically snatched it away from him. Gakuto only stood in confusion as he held the bow in his right hand.

"What am I doing wrong now?!" he yelled angrily, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Your fingers are gripping too hard for such a delicacy such as this," she explained softly as she carefully placed the violin onto the table. She pushed him into another direction; towards a large drum set.

"Because you are a tennis player and have good coordination, I'm sure the drums would be no problem for you…"

And without further ado, the acrobatic player of Hyoutei Gakuen Boys Tennis Club began rocking his socks off, oh yea!

Rip-rap, tip-tap, bam-boom, la-la-la…

"Oh…my…god…" the teacher was speechless. Gakuto only smiled.

SNAP!

"Oh god…" mumbled the student under his breath.

"WHAT YOU HAVE YOU DONE, MUHAKI-SAN! YOU MADE A HOLE IN THE DRUM! AND YOU BROKE THE STICK! WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE?!" She immediately shoved him off the chair and dragged him towards another section of the music room.

"Try these instruments then," she said with finality, "If you don't play the scale perfectly, I will personally give you a week worth's of detention and have you fail for the rest of the year." Gakuto winced at this deal, but he accepted and proceeded to choose and play one of the musical devices.

Carefully lifting the tuba off from its stand, he placed some fingers onto the keys and placed his mouth around the opening. He pressed a key really hard and blew with all his might, coming out quite smoothly.

CCCCCCCCCC.  
DDDDDDD.  
EEEEEEE.  
FFFFF.  
GG.  
A.

Where's B?

Sensei only stood in the middle of the room, frozen, as she looked at her dead student.

He was twitching on the floor as his face was entirely purple and blue.

Unfortunately, he died from running out of breath. And he could have passed the test too.

Sensei mentally scribbled a note in her mind, _Muhaki-san has no musicality, but at least he can do something._

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** **Dedicated to** **Kyoka-BOO**; something random (again)… so mind me! XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


End file.
